


Somewhere More Comfortable

by crescent_gaia



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal wanted to go back to work.  When they were both sent home, their minds went to what else they could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere More Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _White Collar_ or any of its characters. There are spoilers for the episode _Payback_.

It was just a few days after Peter’s kidnapping by Lang that he decided to come into work. Elizabeth had tried to get him to stay at home until Monday, but he just pointed out that he felt a bit useless to just be sitting there. They didn’t have the argument like they did over dry cleaning, mostly because El knew he was right. Plus there was the fact that he would be able to see Neal today. He liked the relationship that he had with Neal. It had twists here and there, but it was one that they both agreed on. He smiled as the elevator doors opened and he walked into the department. He went up to his office to put down his briefcase and take off his coat. It didn’t take long for Diana to knock on his door and come in. “We got a case?” He asked of her.

“More wondering why you’re in instead of not, boss,” Diana replied. “I thought Hughes told you to take the rest of the week off.”

“Nothing to do at home,” Peter said as he opened the case file on top of the pile on his desk and then closed it. “Neal in yet?” He asked.

“No – I think he’s taking Hughes’ order to heart about not coming in,” Diana replied. “Hughes isn’t too happy with him at the moment. Considering the going behind his back to open a dialogue with Lang and the ring.”

“He doesn’t realize that Scotland is going to thank us in the end?” Peter asked.

“No, he does realize it,” Diana replied. “I just think he doesn’t like the fact that it’s Neal that is bringing the thanks to our door.”

“Right,” Peter said and sat down in the chair. “Call Neal and tell him to come in.”

“Of course,” Diana said with a smile as she turned on her heel and walked out of her boss’ office to do what was asked.

*~*~*~*

Neal sighed as he just sat with Mozzie on the bench. It was true that he didn’t mind working, but his mind was wandering too much. His mind started to wander towards how to commit crimes when he was bored. “Mozzie – “

“If you’re bored, you could go play chess in the park,” Mozzie pointed out. “You didn’t have to come. Why aren’t you with the Suit again?”

“Vacation due to Lang and Keller,” Neal said and took out his cell phone. He started to play with it, tossing it from hand to hand before opening it.

“Do you want me to take it away?” Mozzie asked.

“No,” Neal said. “I think I will go play chess.”

“Good,” Mozzie replied. “It means your nervous energy will be away from me.”

“I am not nervous,” Neal said. “I’d just like to go into the office without getting looks from Hughes about how this is all my fault. And I really can’t go in if Peter’s not there because then everyone that is not Diana and Jones will wonder what I’m up to.”

“A watched pot will not boil,” Mozzie said to all of that.

Neal nodded a yes and then grinned as he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Diana calling and he answered the phone. “Got a case?” He asked.

“No, Peter wants you in the office,” Diana replied.

“Peter’s in the office?” Neal asked as he got up and started to walk to where he could get a taxi. He hailed one over quickly. “I’m on my way.”

“Thanks,” Diana said as she hung up the phone. She turned and looked up at Peter’s office before turning and going back to her own work.

*~*~*~*

Neal walked into the office and went straight to his desk. He hadn’t sat down before Diana got his attention and motioned for him to go upstairs. He sighed and walked over to the stairs, going up them one at a time before he walked into Peter’s office. “What are you doing here?”

“My job,” Peter replied. “So you should be here too.”

“You realize that Hughes said that you were to take until Monday off,” Neal pointed out. “So I doubt he’ll be happy with either of us. Even less so with me.”

“At least you were the one who knew what to do,” Peter pointed out. “Without you, I’d be dead.”

“You’ve already been more than appreciative,” Neal said with a grin. He looked out of the corner of his eye, keeping his head still. “Boss is coming.”

“One of those days you’re going to teach me that trick,” Peter said as he motioned for Neal to sit down.

“It’s just standing still and looking out of the corner of your eye. There’s no trick to it. It’s helpful for making sure you don’t get caught though,” Neal said as he sat down.

“Burke, Caffrey,” Hughes said as he came in the office. “I thought I said I didn’t want to see either of you until Monday.”

“I was annoying El, so I came in,” Peter said. “And I thought Caffrey could come in and we could clear some of the lighter cases.”

“They can wait until Monday,” Hughes said. “Go home. Both of you,” he said before he turned and walked out.

“Told you,” Neal said.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Or we could go and do something more fun,” Caffrey said. “I do remember a certain night we had fun with a desk.”

“We do know someplace more comfortable,” Peter said with a grin as he put on his coat and got the keys. It didn’t take long for them to get to the car and drive to Peter’s home. “El’s not coming home for lunch, so we have a lot of time.”

“I remember a quote about idle hands,” Neal said with a grin as he quickly stole the cuffs off of Peter. “Upstairs?”

“Of course,” Peter replied. “I said comfortable.”

“The last time you said comfortable I was on a desk,” Neal said. “Your desk. And while I liked the imagery of actually being fucked by the FBI, your desk has sharp points.”

“Are you going to keep complaining?” Peter asked. “It was to make a point.”

“To chain me to my desk to make me work? That got across easily,” Neal said as they reached the bedroom. He opened the door and went in, undoing his tie as he did so. His hand went to his pocket where the cuffs were but he found the pocket empty.

“Never did say that I was going to be the one cuffed this time,” Peter said. “I’ve already done through that.”

“And here I thought others cuffing us didn’t count,” Neal said with a grin. He quickly got out of his clothes and undid the bed that El made that morning. “We’ll fix it later.”

“We’ll try to,” Peter said with a grin as he watched Neal get himself comfortable on the bed. He waited a moment before he cuffed Neal to the headboard, making sure that the cuffs were secure. He turned his back and started to undress, taking his time as he felt Neal watching him. He went over to the bed and sat down next to Neal.

“Do you want to?” Neal asked as he waited for Peter to do something.

“Yes,” Peter said as his hand slowly slid down Neal’s cock. He smiled as he heard Neal’s next question slide back into a soft moan. His fingers teased the tip of the cock as he watched it harden. He did it for a few more moments before he heard something click. He knew that Neal got out of the hand cuffs somehow. “Neal.”

“What?” Neal asked with a grin before he moved and kissed the middle of Peter’s neck. “You’re going too slow. You’re nervous – why?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said quietly as he gently leaned back into Neal.

Neal kissed down Peter’s neck, his hand moving around to Peter’s waist and moving down. He kissed down to Peter’s shoulder, feeling himself hardening as Peter grinded against him. He moved out from behind Peter and let Peter lay down before taking Peter’s hand and cuffing him to the headboard. He grinned as the only reaction being a glare before he kissed Peter’s lips. He slowly kissed down Peter’s chest, grinning to himself as he felt Peter squirm a bit as well. He stayed away from the obvious areas, hearing Peter groan a bit in frustration. He knew he was ready as he moved to the bedside drawer. He opened it and grabbed the lube and quickly rubbed it on himself. He used a bit of the left over, slowly sliding a finger into Peter.

“Ne-Neal,” Peter said in a moan as he felt that happen. “Oh God, Neal.”

Neal grinned and pushed his second finger in. He gently rubbed the lube around and stretched a bit before pulling his fingers back out. He moved his hands to Peter’s hips as he used a bit of leverage and pushed in. He rested there for a bit before starting to thrust in and out, moving a bit closer to Peter. It didn’t take long for either of them to go over the edge. He let out a shaky breath and lay on top of Peter. “I forget how good that is.”

“Considering the both of us need a shower, we could continue,” Peter said.

“You just want to get out of those cuffs,” Neal said with a grin as he got the key and unlocked Peter. He helped Peter get up and took him into the bathroom, continuing their fun in there. It didn’t take long to clean up the bedroom and just teach Peter chess until El came home.


End file.
